


Not strong enough

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, психология, сонгфик на полшишечки
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Отсутствие генерала Хакса поблизости выводит Кайло Рена из себя.





	Not strong enough

**Author's Note:**

> Тот момент, когда "все песни про твоё ОТП", и это не просто момент, а затяжная стадия.   
> Аудиосопровождение: Apocalyptica - Not strong Enough.

Рен осознаёт, что больше этого не вынесет, когда время отсутствия генерала на "Финализаторе" переваливает за десять дней. Верховный Лидер отослал Хакса в одну из систем - заключать договор об их переходе под начало Первого Ордена. Пока не приходило никаких вестей - ни хороших, ни плохих, и Рен натурально изнывал от неведения. Его гнев то и дело вспыхивал, и раздражение проходило лишь при использовании меча - алый клинок словно был продолжением его тела, и стоило плазменному лучу рассечь что-нибудь, как на Рена накатывала волна облегчения. Чистого, незамутнённого спокойствия. Хватало этого, правда, ненадолго, и всё тело вновь начинало зудеть и дрожать, будто в лихорадке. Рен понимал, что его привязанность становилась болезненной, но поделать он ничего не мог. Не хотел, по правде говоря. 

Поэтому по прибытии генерала Рен буквально влетает в зал для совещаний и раздражённо усаживается в своё кресло. Генерал появляется спустя несколько минут - как всегда, при полном параде. Рукава шинели мягко колеблются в такт шагам, плечи расправлены, подбородок приподнят. Генеральская выправка. Рен втайне рад, что на нём надет извечный шлем - он скрывает улыбку на его губах, несколько кривоватую, но от этого не менее торжествующую. "Наркотик", - запоздало понимает Рен, когда в зал проходят офицеры, командующие различными подразделениями на корабле, - "он - мой наркотик". 

Рен рассеянно слушает короткий доклад генерала о том, что прежде враждебная режиму Первого Ордена система сдалась и теперь находится в его власти. Сдалась без единого выстрела. Дипломатического таланта Хаксу не занимать. Капитаны и лейтенанты докладываются сразу после генерала, вводя его в курс дел, составляя краткую выжимку из событий, произошедших за время его отсутствия на "Финализаторе". Ничего особенного. Генерал внимательно выслушивает их, раздаёт указания и отпускает всех. Сам Хакс подхватывает со стола датапад и несколько минут просматривает документы. Рен сидит неподвижно в своём кресле, только постукивает пальцами по полированной поверхности стола. Затем не выдерживает, поднимается на ноги и подходит к Хаксу. Тот - совершенно демонстративно - прокручивает документ на датападе, прочитывает ещё несколько предложений, а затем поднимает голову.

\- Да? - вежливо интересуется он.

\- Полночь, - выплёвывает Рен, навалившись ладонями на столешницу.

Потом отталкивается и покидает зал.

Он ненавидит просить. Это не звучит как просьба, да, но оба знают - Рен нуждается в Хаксе. Возможно, даже больше, чем может - и готов - себе признаться.

Ровно в полночь Рен останавливается перед дверью в генеральскую каюту. Снимает перчатку с правой руки и прикладывает ладонь к панели - с недавнего времени она закодирована и на отпечаток Рена. Дверь отъезжает в сторону, открывая проход, и мягко закрывается, как только Рен входит. Генерал стоит у панорамного окна и курит. Видимо, визит во враждебную систему всё же был тяжёлым, Хакс нечасто прибегает к никотиновому допингу. Рен проходит вглубь каюты, подходит ближе и вжимается всем телом в спину Хакса. Несколько торопливо снимает шлем и кладёт его в кресло у стола. Перехватывает его руку, тянет сигарету к себе и затягивается. Курит Кайло только из рук генерала - ещё один аспект его привязанности. Хакс затягивается сам и, затушив сигарету, оборачивается. Хакс на мгновение наклоняет голову к плечу, прикусывает нижнюю губу. Рен никогда не замечал за ним этого нервного жеста. Ему нравится. Генерал же приступает к привычному ритуалу. Он аккуратно снимает с Рена плащ, уже не путаясь в нагромождении ткани с непривычки. Расстёгивает скрытую молнию на мундире, педантично складывает его и отправляет вслед за шлемом и плащом на кресло. Рен поднимает руки, и Хакс стягивает с него тонкую кофту с длинными рукавами. 

Теперь настаёт очередь Рена. Он обходит генерала со спины, снимает с его плеч шинель и вешает её на спинку кресла. Стягивает с Хакса китель, нетерпеливо отбрасывая его в кресло. Потом проводит руки под руками генерала и сноровисто расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке. Тянет мягкую ткань вниз, вжимаясь грудью в острые хаксовы лопатки. После долгого перерыва контакт кожи к коже видится чем-то жизненно-необходимым. Хакс обнимает его руки своими и терпеливо ждёт. Рен проводит носом по волосам генерала, взъерошивая их, глубоко вдыхает - смесь холодных ноток парфюма и тёплого запаха тела. Хакс оборачивается, кладёт руки на талию Рена, проходится ладонями по рубцу шрама на его боку. Рен резко втягивает носом воздух - прикосновения непривычные, ласкающие, он отвык от них за столь недолгое время. Генерал внимательно заглядывает ему в глаза - радужка влажно поблёскивает, превращая привычный её серый цвет в расплавленный металл, Рена всегда ведёт от этого взгляда. Он предназначен только для него, исключительное право, монополия. Это всё - только его. 

Хакс мягко подталкивает Рена к кровати. Тот усаживается на неё, а Хакс становится перед постелью на колени. Впервые - обычно это Рен находится на коленях перед ним, когда с горячностью отсасывает Хаксу. Генерал стаскивает с его ног ботинки вместе с носками, осторожно поглаживает выступающие косточки на щиколотках. Заставляет Рена улечься на кровать, расстёгивает его штаны и снимает их, отбрасывая на пол. Он торопится, чувствует Рен, и от этого всё тело начинает подрагивать. "Он тоже ждал". Бельё Рена летит на пол, Хакс тянется к подушке, вынимает из-под неё узкий флакон и, не жалея, поливает пальцы смазкой. Стоит ему прикоснуться к Рену влажными пальцами, как тот прогибается в спине, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь. С Хаксом исчезают все границы и барьеры, исчезает стыд - всё уходит, оставляя место лишь для ощущений, бьющих по оголённым проводам нервов. Хакс растягивает его одной рукой, пальцы другой же переплетены с пальцами Рена. Свободной рукой Рен зарывается в волосы, с силой оттягивая пряди вперёд, словно стремясь немного отрезвить себя. Хакс вынимает из него пальцы, приспускает брюки вместе с бельём и входит в него плавным, ровным движением. Рен распахивает глаза, его рот приоткрывается, выпуская из груди тихий стон. Хакс сдерживается не более полуминуты, а потом просто срывается в рваный, бешеный ритм. 

\- Позови... меня, - хрипит Рен, вцепляясь в плечо Хакса до боли в сведённых судорогой пальцах.

\- Кайло, - выдыхает Хакс. - Кайло, Кайло, Кайло...

Он перехватывает член Рена у основания скользкими пальцами и дрочит ему - резко, грубовато, как Рен и любит. Кровать немилосердно и пошло скрипит, Рену наплевать - нет ничего, в мире нет ничего, кроме этого самого момента. Хакс сжимает пальцы чуть крепче, подводит их к головке члена Кайло и мягко пробегается по ней подушечкой большого пальца. Рен жалко вскрикивает и вскидывается, кончая. Не обращая внимания на залитый липким живот, он привлекает Хакса к себе, сталкивается с ним грудью, чувствуя последние, чуть болезненные, толчки, и Хакс кончает с хриплым "чёрт", слетевшим с губ. Потяжелевшее враз тело наваливается на Рена, и он кладёт одну ладонь промеж лопаток генерала, скользя по влажной от пота коже. Другой рукой он проводит по волосам Хакса - от шеи до затылка, поворачивает голову, утыкаясь губами во взмокшие пряди. Несколько минут они лежат неподвижно, переводя дыхание, а затем Хакс устало поднимается и становится перед кроватью.

\- В душ, - командует он, и Рен буквально вынужден собирать себя по кусочкам, чтобы иметь возможность встать на ноги. 

Он плетётся в душ, быстро моется чуть тёплой водой, а затем, не найдя полотенец, несколько смущённо приоткрывает дверь. Хакс ждёт его у порога с полотенцем - он оборачивает им бёдра Кайло, оттирает его, изумлённого, от двери, и сам проходит в ванную комнату. 

Когда генерал выходит из ванной, взбодрившись под прохладной водой, Кайло как раз поднимает из кресла свой шлем. Хакс останавливается в дверях, просушивает маленьким полотенцем волосы. Рен кивает ему и направляется к выходу из каюты. Как только он оказывается у двери, в спину прилетает тихое и будничное:

\- Я скучал по вам, магистр Рен.

Рен оборачивается. Хакс серьёзен, он не язвит, как делает это обычно при общении с Реном. Сейчас они равны. Рен надевает шлем и исчезает за дверью.

Он недостаточно силён, чтобы остановить всё это.

Недостаточно силён, чтобы признаться в том, в чём сейчас признался Хакс. 

Но однажды...


End file.
